


Arreat

by syzygy60 (ii_liike_bee2)



Series: SANCTUARY [3]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Also there's a lot of angst at the end, Diablo - Freeform, Diablo III - Freeform, Even more retelling of this game, Spoilers, This is a straight up war fic so if that makes you uncomfy I wouldn't read it, Tyrael is kind of a pussy at the start of this, Violence, but what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/syzygy60
Summary: Bastion's Keep is currently under siege by Azmodan, the last lord of Hell. His armies are picking off the keep's defenses easily, and the team of Nephalem warriors are sent as reinforcements.





	Arreat

**Author's Note:**

> Act III is probably one of my favourites, only because Kormac is fangirling over Captain Haile and the war itself.

whoops more editing haha :'^


End file.
